The Halloween Party!
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: Okay, so don't hate me for the unusual formatting on this one, it's my first upload from Google Docs, and Fanfiction doesn't seem to think my formatting was correct. Anyways, title says it all, just a silly little oneshot concerning a Halloween party, Radiator Springs, and Foxy. No biggie. I don't own any of the songs, or characters except the children and Foxy.


Foxy and the others were attending a Halloween party up at Wheel Well, Foxy having gone as the Mad Hatter. She had been reluctant at first to dance with the others around, but quickly got into the swing of things when the children begged her to dance. And dance she did. She danced and danced and danced to every song she knew, even winning the limbo contest.

The only problem was that her hat was larger then her head, and was constantly falling down over her eyes, much to the others' amusement. Finally, she just gave up and set it at her seat, the returned to the dancing. The conga was playing, and Foxy hastened to join in the line. When she looked to the front, she laughed, seeing Harry leading. He led the group out the door and directly outside, only to come back in the other side of the building a few minutes later, bringing the line with him.

Eventually the conga was finished, and 'Gangham Style' came on. Foxy grinned, and began the dance, singing along at the top of her lungs. Her and Harry danced, both grinning when Foxy screwed up.

A country song came on next, and they began square dancing to it, finishing off with a spin from each. The others cheered, and Foxy laughed, going over to dance besides Sheriff, who was watching the goings-on by the bar. "Oh, come on, Sheriff! Come have some fun!"

He shook his hood, and Foxy began persuading him out to the dance floor. She grinned, and began dancing with him, having absolutely no idea what dance she was even doing. He chuckled, watched her for a moment, then began copying her, swaying from left to right and back again. She went into a spin, clapped, then continued dancing, laughing as she watched Sheriff.

A few travelers were dancing to the older songs, the slower ones. Foxy and Fillmore were swaying in time with the music, Elvis Presley's 'Can't Help Falling In Love'.

When that song was over, the Monster Mash came on, with Foxy leading the others who were dancing. After that came on, DJ played The Cha-Cha Slide, and Foxy lead the others in that as well.

Finally, she wandered over to her table, panting slightly, a bottle of water held in her hand. She screwed off the cap, and took a swig, sighing with relief. She took a break as he played a song she didn't recognize, relaxing and watching the children dance. At the next song, however, she was up again, and pulling Lightning along with her. He in turn pulled Sally up, and she began laughing as the Chicken Dance began playing.

The townsfolk stayed until nearly midnight, when DJ began closing up shop for the night. Foxy was sprawled out on Fillmore's roof, physically exhausted from all the dancing she had done. The second they entered the dome, she slid down his side, hit her chair like a lifeless dummy, then rolled out of it, too tired to care. He chuckled as he watched her, and offered her a tire. She shook her head with a soft smile, then hastily threw off her boots, socks, costume pants, the lace cuffs from the costume, the fake bow tie and button-up, the fake overcoat, and sprawled out on the floor with a happy sigh. "So... much... better..." She mumbled, and Fillmore chuckled, lifted her up and put her into her chair. "I'm going to be as stiff as a statue tomorrow, so don't blame me if I don't want to move." She warned, and he chuckled once more before ruffling her hair gently. She smiled, then sank down into the chair more, completely worn out.

The next morning, she was awoken by Sarge shouting at Fillmore, as usual. "Way to go, A-hole! You woke me up!" Her shout rang out of the dome, causing Fillmore to chuckle.

"Toldja." He replied, and Sarge snarled before going inside his hut. Fillmore rolled back inside his dome to find Foxy, sprawled out and wearing an irritated expression.

"He had it coming." She muttered, and he chuckled. "I'd go get coffee if I weren't so stiff."

He chuckled again, then tried nudging her up. That didn't work, but he kept trying. Finally, he tried bribing her with cream and sugar, which seemed to work. For a few moments.

Eventually, he just picked her up, then carried her over to Flo's, the others laughing at the sight.

"I didn't say that I wanted to get up, Fillmore." She replied with a sigh and a smile.

He chuckled, then replied, "Too bad."

She flopped onto the pavement, and Fillmore ruffled her hair. She groaned, then spoke once more. "I didn't wanna get up..."

The others chuckled, and Foxy finally hauled herself to her feet, even though she didn't weigh very much at all. She seemed to be as stiff as a board, her steps small and rigid. She headed for the waterfall, and Fillmore followed her, curious.

As he watched from a distance, she stopped a few feet from the edge, set her phone, wallet, shoes, socks, and sweatshirt on the ground, then waded into the cold water. He blinked in surprise, then watched as she jumped up, nearly three feet, and dove underneath the water, coming up with a gasp in the middle. She repeated this again and again, until finally, she stepped out, shook off her short hair, pulled the slightly newer sweatshirt over her wet, tousled hair, shoved her phone and wallet into her pocket, along with her socks. She slipped her shoes on, and began plodding back towards town, passing right by Fillmore's lookout point.

When she had gotten to a certain point, she stopped. "I see you back there." She called, and he rolled out of the crevice, chuckling quietly as she waited for him.

**Okay, can I just say how much Fanfiction seems to be hating me at the moment? It seems to think that my entire document needed an overhaul. *rolls eyes* If you'd like to see the ****_original_**** document, PM me. I'll give you further instructions for viewing this in its ****_rightful_**** glory there. All in all, this is a summary of my Halloween party adventure, just minus the cars. xD It really was pretty fun, and all the songs they played I don't own. Although, for a few shining moments, I actually did the Gangham Style dance correctly. xD Don't steal, please? Thanks! Oh, look for another story tonight other then this, if you prefer horror-filled Halloween fanfics, then that might be more your speed. I hope you like this one and the other one! :D**


End file.
